


Out-Pranking the Pranksters

by NicNack4U



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, April Fools' Day, Blanket Permission, Complete, Completed Fanfic, Ficlet, Fred Weasley Lives, Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, One Shot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Pranks, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Harry Potter, Prompt Fic, Voldemort is dead, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, writing-central on Tumblr owns the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Fred and George Weasley have a fun prank planned for their fellow Gryffindors. Little do they know, Harry has a prank of his own planned.





	Out-Pranking the Pranksters

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the prompt and I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just a fan writing fanfic.
> 
> Late April Fools Day fic because I was too busy to post this on the actual day.

 

 

 

 

   

Ahh, April the 1st. April Fools' Day, also known as the birthday of Fred and George Weasley. 

 

Harry Potter, genre-savvy enough by now to know that the twins had a prank planned, had one of his own planned. He was the son of a Maurader, after all.

 

So, that afternoon in the Gryffindor common room, Harry timed his prank just right.

 

Just as Fred and George threw a spell at him, Harry collapsed to the floor in a faint.

Everyone else, Fred and George included, stared in shock for a moment until Fred exclaimed: 

 

"The spell worked!"

 

Everyone in the Gryffindor common room high-fived each other, only to be interrupted in their celebration by Harry suddenly springing back up and shouting with a grin, "Ha! April Fools! I fooled you all!"

 

The rest stared in shock, then laughed as Fred and George bowed to Harry, saying, "We're not worthy! We're not worthy!"

 

"All hail Harry Potter, the son of the Maurader Prongs, also known as James Potter!" Fred whooped excitedly.

"Yeah, the true King of Pranks, the King of Kings, Harry Potter!" George shouted while clapping along with Fred and the other Gryffindor students. 

"Thank you, thank you," Harry mock-bowed with a cheeky smirk. He winked at Ron and Hermione, who were laughing and cheering along with everyone. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the prompt or Harry Potter. I'm just a fan writing fanfic. 
> 
> Late April Fools Day fic because I was too busy that day to post it.


End file.
